1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus holding a recorded recording medium in a standing posture.
2. Related Art
A recording apparatus including a recording unit that performs recording on a recording medium, a discharge-side transporting mechanism that transports a recorded recording medium, a discharge-side accommodating unit that receives a recorded recording medium transported by the discharge-side transporting mechanism, and a pushing body that pushes the recording medium transported by the discharge-side transporting mechanism into the discharge-side accommodating unit has been known in the related art (see JP-A-2003-252507).
The discharge-side transporting mechanism has a driving roller and a counter-roller and feeds the recording medium to the discharge-side accommodating unit by using the rollers. Meanwhile, the pushing body is a moving body or a rotary body operating, close to the discharge-side accommodating unit, and pushes the rear end portion (lower end portion) of the recording medium to the right plate (holding surface) of the discharge-side accommodating unit. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent jam due to stopping of the rear end portion of the recording medium close to the driving roller and the counter-roller.
However, according to the configuration, since the pushing body is implemented by a movable moving body or rotary body, a driving source for moving the pushing body is necessary. Accordingly, there is a problem in that the recording apparatus becomes complicated. Further, when the rear end of a recording medium is pushed by a movable moving body or rotary body, it is necessary to move the pushing body after the recording medium comes out from the driving roller and the counter-roller. That is, there is a problem in that complicated control is necessary.